


Undertale: Making Human-Monster Hybrids

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Biology, Gen, Half-Human, Hybrids, Meta, Monster Dust (Undertale), Nonfiction, Science, Weird Biology, fanfic fodder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Includes plausible methods by which a (loosely-defined) hybrid between a human and a monster from Undertale can be made, at various levels of practicality and hybrid status.





	Undertale: Making Human-Monster Hybrids

**Introduction**

(A human baby, trying out limited shapeshifting powers to make a snout and fangs.)

Some fan works assume it’s possible for monsters and humans to make children together. However, from canon alone it is impossible to produce hybrids in a typical way. In fact, a banana tree/human hybrid is more plausible, and one obviously doesn’t see those.

Fortunately, there is a plausible way to make a (loosely-defined) human-monster hybrid…it just requires lot of scientific knowledge and possibly unethical experiments.

* * *

**Methods**

Only two methods the author has considered would likely succeed.

Much of this article shall focus on the first method, which was inspired by Flowey. Loosely speaking, Flowey is a “hybrid” between the Boss Monster Asriel and a golden flower. By taking up Asriel’s dust, the golden flower eventually showed monster traits, such as being able to see, move, talk and create magical bullets. Monster dust/essence (or perhaps the injected Determination) also gave Flowey the ability to shapeshift to look like Asriel.

However, copying this method precisely (if with a human or human embryo this time) wouldn’t make a hybrid child, but a consciousness transfer. Thus, the method will have to be changed.

(This article assumes both “humans cannot use magic” and “humanity’s seven greatest magicians, who made the barrier, were also humans” are both true. This work assumes they’re both true by defining the magicians as not _pure_ humans, but humans with monster SOULs. Thus, having a human SOUL wouldn’t prevent magic use under the right circumstances.)

* * *

**Dust Sample**

Monsters turn to dust when they die. It’s unclear whether all their components become dust, or whether dust is the only thing that doesn’t simply evaporate upon death. In some works[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184724053461/undertale-making-human-monster-hybrids#fn:1), though, dust is explicitly a natural part of monsters’ bodies, and oozes out of their bodies when injured, like blood. Flowey has no SOUL; the flower that became Flowey absorbed Asriel’s essence via his dust. Evidently, it is Asriel’s essence/dust that allows Flowey to use magic; a SOUL is unnecessary.

Injecting a human embryo with blood-dust from one monster parent/donor might mean the eventual child could use magic, like Flowey. However, it wouldn’t necessarily be the same type as the parent/donor: after all, Flowey attacks using little seed-bullets, not fireballs.

* * *

**Magic Sample**

Presumably, monster embryos/the equivalent of that grow surrounded by their parents’ magic. Injecting a magic sample from a monster parent/donor might allow a more monster-like development of magical abilities, and allow transfer of a particular kind of magical bullet.

In some works, monsters “bleed” magic, along with or instead of dust. If magic emissions (e.g., a bullet) will not do for providing a sample, bled magic might.

* * *

**Determination Injection**

Flowey only “woke up” as a flower some time after being injected with Determination. It is possible determination is necessary to allow monster essence/dust to give monster-like abilities to its vessel. It is unclear, because Alphys didn’t even know the flower absorbed Asriel’s dust and apparently only tested determination injections on one flower.

The process is probably safe, at least in the short term. In the True Lab entries, Alphys took determination from (dead, collected) human SOULs; evidently the SOULs aren’t damaged very much by this process.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184724053461/undertale-making-human-monster-hybrids#fn:2)

The embryo would probably not turn into an amalgamate: the amalgamates’ bodies were made from/mostly from magic. Alphys figures they merged together from a lack of physical matter; humans have plenty of that and are surely able to handle high determination levels anyway.

* * *

**Variant: With a SOUL Chunk**

Some works suppose monsters reproduce by tearing out or shedding chunks of their SOULs, which then merge. If a human soul can absorb a monster soul, it is likely a human SOUL can absorb a chunk of a monster soul, too.

When Flowey absorbed six human SOULs and the SOULs of nearly every monster in the Underground, he regained his original body back/looked like he did, and started the battle with fireball bullets like his parents’. It’s unclear whether he needed at least one monster SOUL to produce fireballs, or whether it was his own whims along with godlike power.

* * *

**Just Make Flowey a God**

If a monster absorbed seven human SOULs, the monster would gain godlike power. Creating a human-monster hybrid should be easy with that kind of power. It’s the simplest method, but also the worst one: power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is also a frivolous use of such power, and if this secret were ever spilled to humans, the consequences would be dire. After all, humans attacked monsters out of the fear they would steal (and absorb) their SOULs.

* * *

**Related Reading**

  * [Possible Health Problems of Hybrid Fanchildren](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184069215159/possible-health-problems-of-hybrid-fanchildren)
  * [The Perils of a Boss Monster-Skeleton Hybrid](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184234927050/the-perils-of-a-boss-monster-skeleton-hybrid)
  * [Kill la Kill: Geeps and Gut Microbes](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes) _(contains very stylized and sparkly mild gore)_

* * *

  1. [You Monster](https://clevercatchphrase.tumblr.com/tagged/you-monster/) and [Soul Dichromatism](https://blackrazorbill.tumblr.com/tagged/soul+dichromatism/) are examples. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184724053461/undertale-making-human-monster-hybrids#fnref:1)

  2. Though some works suppose the determination-extraction process is painful for living humans. Or, perhaps, it is also painful for SOULs, but they cannot express that pain. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184724053461/undertale-making-human-monster-hybrids#fnref:2)


End file.
